Moon Over B Street
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Pobre alma desafortunada, condenada a vagar cada noche por no caer en el juego del diablo. Condenado a vivir sólo hasta que se encontró con él. [KaraIchi] [Au Sacerdote Kara! X Ichimatsu] Vampire AU.


**Moon over Bourbon Street.**

Hola, sé que debería terminar otros fic que tengo, pero la tentación de esto era tan grande. Me llego la inspiración hace unas horas mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas y pues no podía esperar.

Espero que les guste.

 **Resumen:** Pobre alma desafortunada, condenada a vagar cada noche por no caer en el juego del diablo. Condenado a vivir sólo hasta que se encontró con él. [Au Sacerdote Kara! X Ichimatsu] Vampire AU.

* * *

 **Moon over Bourbon Street.**

 _ **I**_

Se podía ver la luz de la luna sobre la calle Bourbon esa noche, en medio de la oscuridad desde el lugar donde estabas parado podías observar una vieja farola al otro lado de la calle. Esa calle que llevaba allí casi tanto tiempo como tú, quizás menos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que te encontrabas atrapado en un mundo en donde siempre era de noche? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pudiste ver el amanecer? ¿Hace cuantas décadas que no podías sentir sentir el calor de la mañana? Habías olvidado la sensación de los rayos del sol acariciando tu piel. Nunca habías sentido el calor de otra persona, así que no extrañabas eso en lo absoluto.

Eras un sacerdote, habías elegido serlo. Tu vocación te había llevado hasta ese lugar muy lejos de donde habías nacido y que desconocido para ti, un lugar lleno de herejes, prostitutas, estafadores y violadores. Estaba claro para ti que fuiste enviado al peor lugar del mundo, sentías que era el infierno en la tierra; era tu deber salvar todas esas almas condenadas.

Que iluso eras en ese entonces.

La farola de la calle del frente te dejaba ver, al menor por unos segundos, a quienes transitaban por las oscuras calles de Bourbon. Podías ver los rostros bajo la tenue luz de la vieja farola, todos y cada uno preocupados por cosas banales. Si vivieran todo lo que habías vivido se darían cuenta que todo lo que buscaban no eran más que cosas frívolas, nimiedades que no ayudarían en nada a que su alma fuese perdonada por dios; aunque, en eso eras parecido a aquellos humanos. Tu alma no podía ser salvada, ni siquiera sabias si aun tenias una.

Lo único que quedaba de tu "yo" humano eran esos viejos hábitos que aprendiste cuando te preparabas para ser sacerdote y también esa voluntad que te mantenía renuente a matar humanos para alimentarte. Lamentablemente el hambre, la maldición de el demonio y el llamado de tus más bajos instintos era cada vez más fuerte, con el pasar de los años tu fuerza de voluntad no hacia mas que mermarse, hasta que inevitablemente llego el día en el que tus instintos fueron más fuertes que tu obstinación.

La primera vez que saliste de tu frenesís debido al hambre te encontraste con tu peor pesadilla frente a tus ojos, tantas vidas perdidas, tanto sufrimiento causado por el monstruo en el que te habías convertido. El rastro de tu voraz apetito corría por el suelo como un riachuelo de color rojo. Tan escarlata como los ojos del demonio que te habían dado esa maldición y te había condenado a ese tormento.

Aún siendo una criatura de la noche, aunque eras un "monstruo", continuabas rezando a dios cada día, lamentándote y suplicando que te ayudara. Pedías ser fuerte, tener la voluntad suficiente para enfrentarte a tus demonios internos, pues sabias muy bien que lo que hacías estaba mal. Tus colmillos afilados clavándose en la carne de tus victimas, drenando su sangre mientras suplicaban por su vida.

Los humanos eran tan frágiles y lamentables, incapaces de defenderse de un monstruo como tú. Por eso los observas desde tu lugar en la oscuridad, pasando bajo la tenue luz de esa vieja farola, como corderos enviados al matadero.

Habías decidido que para evitar un desastre igual a tu primera comida era necesario que no volvieras a contener tanto tiempo tu hambre, por esa razón aunque lo detestaras, tenias que sacrificar a uno o dos. Cuando elegías a tu próxima victima le seguías de cerca, te convertías en un depredador asechando a su presa, una presa que no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

Nunca verían tu sombra ni escucharían tus pasos, mientras se vea la luna sobre la calle Bourbon.

 **II**

Hace muchos años que te habías convertido en lo que eras ahora, antes de ser un inmortal que se alimentaba de la sangre de los incautos humanos, eras un simple humano. Para ser exactos eras un sacerdote llamado: Karamatsu Matsuno.

Encargado de una pequeña iglesia en un país ajeno al tuyo, cerca de una lugar llamado "Rue Bourboun". La primera vez que llegaste a ese lugar quedaste asqueado, incrédulo de que pudiera existir un lugar lleno de herejes y demás de la misma calaña. Por un momento te cruzo por la mente que habías sido enviado allí a propósito, que tus superiores seguían enfadados contigo por tu "dolorosa" apariencia. Aun con lo poco que te gustaba ese lugar pusiste todo de tu parte para que funcionara.

Al principio te trataban como a un loco, solo dios sabia cuantas veces fuiste rechazado por las personas, muchas fueron las veces que ofreciste misa para una iglesia casi vacía, pero no te rendiste. Si algo tenias ademas de tu voluntad era tu vocación, hiciste uso de tu labia para atraer a más personas y aunque al principio fueron solo mujeres poco a poco las personas sin importar su sexo y edad empezaron a ir hacia ti, encantados con tu forma de ser y con tu manera de predicar las enseñanzas divinas.

Te sentías dichoso de poder llamar la atención de todos, lamentablemente no fueron solo a los humanos a quienes les llamaste la atención.

Cierto día cuando la iglesia se encontraba solitaria un hombre entro rompiendo la tranquilidad. Desde el altar lo observaste caminar a paso lento, sus zapatos hacían ruido en el suelo de mármol, su mirada bagaba de un lugar a otro sin reparar en nada en especifico, una mueca extraña que bien podría ser una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro cuando se paro frente a las esculturas religiosas. Vestía con un traje negro a la medida y una camisa color escarlata, guantes de cuero negro, llevaba un vistoso bastón con la forma de una serpiente, el hombre era delgado y tan alto como tú, se veía como una persona normal, pero parecía emanar un aura poco común y te llenaba de intranquilidad.

—Un lugar interesante ¿no? —preguntó con un tranquilo tono de voz. Recorrió los dedos por cada una de las bancas a su paso, golpeando ligeramente con el bastón, no apartaste la mirada de él hasta que se sentó en la banca frente al altar. Ambas manos sobre su bastón, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios parecía una mueca retorcida. Cuando hablo su voz hizo eco en el lugar. —Escuche que estas atrayendo a tantas personas, que tienes muy buena labia para convencer a los bastardos de que pueden salvar su alma. —bufo divertido.

—Estoy convencido de que puedo salvarlos. —Dijiste con convicción, quizás sonaba pretencioso pero tenias un don para ayudar a quienes se acercaban a tu iglesia.

—Estas siendo un verdadero engreído, bueno eso me gusta, pero no es de las cosas preferidas de él de arriba. -señalo hacia el techo. —Aunque en realidad, a veces también esta debajo de mi. Como sea, no es como si hubiera venido a este lugar para hablar de mi vida sexual con ese al que tu le rezas.

—¿Qué? —No pudiste evitar fruncir el ceño, te estabas enojando de verdad. —Si se trata de una broma no la encuentro graciosa. Le pido que no venga a mi iglesia solo para blasfemar.

—A diferencia de ti que mientes diciendo que "puedes salvarlos" yo estoy siendo sincero. ¿Quién entiende a los humanos?

—¿Humanos? —estabas acercándote a él para sacarlo a la fuerza si era necesario. Pero cuando dijo eso uno de sus ojos se abrió y te encontraste con un color escarlata que parecían arder como el mismo infierno. Los ojos de un demonio.

Te quedaste inmóvil, tus piernas no parecían querer responder ante ese extraño y peligroso ente.

—Has estado dándome problemas, viniendo a este lugar y predicando sobre salvación y arrepentimiento, haciéndoles creer a todos esas almas perdidas que tienen salvación. Prácticamente arrancándolas de mis garras y creyéndote mejor de lo que en realidad eres. Les advertí a esos bastardos que no quería otro predicador en mis territorio y sin embargo aquí estas. ¡¿Cómo debería tomar eso?! —su mirada escarlata se veía incluso mas sombría en ese momento, sentiste tus rodillas temblar cuando unas largas y negras alas aparecieron desde su espalda causando una ventisca tan fuerte que tiro todo a su paso, cuadros, esculturas y a ti mismo.

Los pasos del demonio resonaron contra el suelo, haciendo eco en tus oídos. El bastón que sostenía impacto con fuerza contra tu cuerpo lanzándote sobre el altar de mármol. El ruido sordo que hizo tu cuerpo al caer resonó entre las paredes del recinto. Las grandes alas del demonio se desplegaron levantándolo del suelo,Voló sobre ti para después aterrizar con su pie en tu garganta. Luchaste por liberarte, pero su fuerza te superaba.

—Eres un mentiroso, fingiendo ser el salvador de todos ellos. Ni siquiera estas seguro de poder salvarte a tu mismo. —cuando hizo un poco más de presión contra tu cuello sentiste que ibas a romperte, pero su pie se alejo de un segundo a otro. Mientras tocias de manera estrepitosa el demonio continuo su discurso. —Aunque, ya que ellos fueron tan amables de enviar a otro predicador aquí para mi diversión, no seria bueno que simplemente te matara. Estoy pensando en algo mejor.

Tardaste un poco en darte cuenta que habías acertado desde el principio, habías sido atrapado en esa vida como un cordero en el camino hacia el matadero, querían deshacer de ti.

—¡...! —trataste de arrástrate lejos del demonio pero él te alcanzo con gran facilidad, su mano hizo presión contra tu cuello y te levanto hasta que tus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—Sera más divertido para mi verte lidiar con una maldición. Alégrate, estas a punto de volverte alguien muy interesante. —Su sonrisa te hacia temblar, pero sin duda lo que mas te provocaba pánico eran esos ojos carmesís. Te resististe, dios debía saber cuanto luchaste contra el demonio, pero todo termino cuando sus colmillos se clavaron con fuerza en tu cuello.

Cuando despertaste después de eso tu iglesia se había convertido en cenizas, te sentías diferente y no supiste porqué hasta que las personas que habían ido a ayudarte empezaron a atacarte y llamarte "monstruo". Te escondiste por un tiempo en un edificio abandonado, hasta que el demonio apareció de nuevo frente a ti. Burlándose, te explico lo que eras ahora.

 _Un vampiro._

Te habías convertido en una criatura de la noche, una criatura sedienta de sangre humana. Tu piel se había puesto tan pálida que casi parecía traslucida, tus ojos se habían mantenido de color azul, pero ahora tenían un brillo enigmático para nada humano, todas y cada una de tus acciones se volvieron un imán para los humanos que se encaminaban hacia la perdición y caían bajo tus encantos.

Lo detestabas.

Ahora ya no podías mostrar tu rostro durante el día nunca más, si alguien te veía caminar solo podía ser bajo la luz de la luna. Caminando como si aun fueses humano, escondiendo con tu sombrero la mirada de un monstruo. Tenias el rostro de un pecador, ese rostro que no envejecía aun si habían pasado tantos años desde que llegaste a ese lugar, pero aun así seguías teniendo las manos de un sacerdote. Y aunque estabas obligado a estar hundido en un mundo de pecado aun tenias la fuerza de voluntad para negarte a caer en los pecados de la carne.

Al menos hasta que te encontraste con él...

Nunca verían tu sombra ni escucharían tus pasos, mientras se vea la luna sobre la calle Bourbon.

 **III**

Él recorría cada día las calles de Nueva Orleans,desde la primera vez que lo viste caminar bajo la luz de la vieja farola quedaste prendado de él. Su piel casi tan pálida como la tuya, sus ojos color violeta iban perfecto con esa mirada cansada que tenia siempre, su cabello era siempre un desastre, con mechones apuntando en todas direcciones, le encontrabas encantador.

Pero era tan joven e inocente cuando el destino lo llevo bajo la luz de la farola que elegía a tus victimas, era la primera vez que no querías terminar con la vida de tu presa, deseabas cuidarle con tanta intensidad que fuiste capaz de contener el hambre por mucho tiempo.

Pero si algo habías aprendido en todos tus años de "vida" era que mientras mas contenías el hambre, peor seria el desastre que ocasionarías al saciarla. No querías riachuelos escarlata debajo de tus pies otra vez. Pero tampoco querías acabar con la vida de ese muchacho.

Pasaste tantas noches bajo su ventana, había pasado tanto tiempo para él que, aunque era joven aun, ya no era un muchacho, para ti el tiempo no importaba pero los humanos eran efímeros.

¿Que habías estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo?

Te habías convertido en su "amigo", salvándole en varias ocasiones de los rapiñadores y los pervertidos, te ganaste su confianza. Lo engañaste haciendole creer que estaba a salvo contigo cuando eras más peligroso para él que todos los criminales del lugar.

Su nombre era Ichimatsu y aunque al principio parecía cerrado poco a poco empezaste a entender su personalidad, tan solitario, tan necesitado de afecto, pero tan orgulloso como para no pedir por ello. Él no quería tu lastima, él no pedía compasión, él era el enigma más grande que habías encontrado. Lo deseabas tanto que a veces, muchas veces en realidad, era difícil contenerse para no atacarlo.

Estabas peleando contra tu hambre, pero la batalla más fuerte era que estabas luchando contra tus instintos. Nunca nadie había despertado tu libido como lo hacia ese hombre. Cada vez que tus ojos se encontraban con los suyos algo se encendía entro de ti, era como un fuego que te calentaba y te consumía lentamente.

Dios sabia cuantas veces escapaste para no hacerle nada, el diablo se debía estar burlando de tu poca resistencia cada vez que pensando en ese hombre te habías tocado, cuanto deseabas que tu mano fuese la suya, cuanto deseabas sentirlo. Estabas teniendo pensamiento impuros imaginando y deseando poseerlo, sentir su boca envolviendo tu dureza. ¿Cómo se sentiría su interior? ¿Que cara pondría cuando se encontrara embriagado de placer? ¿Cómo sonaría su voz suplicando por más?

¡¿Qué tan fuerte podrías abrazarlo antes de que desapareciera entre tus brazos?!

Ese ultimo pensamiento te hacia caer de rodillas, lamentándote. Sí ya estabas condenado por romper tus votos , estabas aun más afectado por saber que eras un daño para Ichimatsu.

"¿Cómo puedo yo ser así sí yo le rezo a dios?" te lamentabas cada vez, aunque dios nunca había hecho nada para ayudarte realmente. La maldición del demonio te mantenía atado a la noche y proclamaba que:

"He de amar lo que destruyo y destruir lo que amo"

Y tú amabas a Ichimatsu, tu nivel de adoración hacia él no podía medirse. Tu deseo, tu culpa, tu hambre, tu amor hacia Ichimatsu, todas ellas eran inconmensurables.

Y entonces llego la noche, esa maldita noche.

Dejaste de vigilar debajo de su ventana para irrumpir por ella. Tu autocontrol había desaparecido al igual que tu lado humano, dejaste desaparecer para siempre al sacerdote y te entregaste al placer de la carne.

Era mil veces mejor de lo que habías imaginado, los húmedos y calientes besos, las suaves caricias. Su piel era tan cálida y se erizaba al contacto de tus fríos labios. Aunque te maldijo un par de veces no parecía decirlo enserio, su voz se convertía en susurros alargados cuando tus dedos se adentraron a su cuerpo. Cuando sustituiste tus digitos por tu dureza te ganaste unos cuantos rasguños en la espalda -incluso había tirado de tu cabello- pero con la fuerza de los humanos esas cosas no dolían para nada.

—Ahh, e-espera K-kusomatsu , no... sí sigues tocando ese lugar yo...yo voy a morir. ahh!

—Oh, honey ¿se siente tan bien hasta ese punto? — ¿Qué tan bien lo estabas haciendo para causar esas reacciones en alguien tan inexpresivo como lo era Ichimatsu? El demonio había acertado cuando te dijo que no estabas hecho para ser sacerdote. Sentías que habías sido creado para estar así con Ichimatsu, con sus piernas abrazando tu cintura y sus maños apretando con fuerza tu espalda, mientras los dos se volvían uno haciendo chocar sus cuerpos.

Ichimatsu era lo más bello que existía, al menos lo era para tus hermosa imagen que te ofrecía cuando arqueaba la espalda perdido en el placer y gemía tu nombre con fuerza; despertaba a tu demonio interior, se ofrecía sin saberlo a un monstruo sediento de sangre.

No pudiste contenerte más, cuando su cuello quedo expuesto lo atacaste clavando tus dientes con fuerza. Ichimatsu dio un respingo, su voz se quedo atrapada en su garganta. Habia algo húmedo en su cuello y no era sangre, eran tus lagrimas, lagrimas que demostraban que aun en el fondo todavía eras humano, no querías convertirte en un monstruo, no querías matar a la persona que más amabas.

—Lo lamento. —te disculpaste abrazándolo con cuidado, aun si no lo habías drenado le condenabas a un destino peor.

Era más doloroso que en ese momento las manos de Ichimatsu te abrazaran con una gentileza casi ajena a él y a tu oído susurro

—"Esta bien...Sí es por ti, esta bien..."

¿Cuantos años habías pasado viviendo entre las sombras?

Contabas casi un siglo desde que caminabas bajo la luz de la luna, en la calle Bourbon. Habias sido un chico humilde, un sacerdote, un asesino y un monstruo. Pero a partir de esa noche eras también un amante.

Pobre alma desafortunada, condenada a vagar cada noche por no caer en el juego del diablo. Condenado a vivir sólo hasta que te encontraste con él. El violeta de su mirada te atraía como un insecto era atraído por la luz de la vieja farola. Una trampa mortal para quienes pusieran sus ojos en él, era una suerte que tú no pudieras morir.

Nunca nadie vería sus sombras ni escucharían sus pasos, no mientras se vea la luna sobre la calle Bourbon.

* * *

¿Que tal? la canción se llama como dice el fic. "Moon over Bourbon street" por si quieren escucharla.

*Se escuchan grillos*

:´D espero que les guste el fic.

Saludos.


End file.
